Tales of the Heroes I
by sosen
Summary: Een verhaal over verschillende helden uit alle dorpen. Te beginnen met the hidden leaf. Mijn eerste ff dus graag idieen over hoe het beter kan.
1. Chapter 1

Shai deed zijn ogen open.

Hij voelde mensen, drie in totaal. 'Shai ?' Kwam de stem van Seishin. 'Ik weet het Sei' antwoordde hij. Shai sprong uit de boom waar hij in verscholen zat. Dit was al de tweede keer dat er mensen naar zijn gebied kwamen, en dit keer waren ze op zoek naar hem. Hij wist dat vluchten geen zin had. Sei had hem verteld dat er een ninja met de Byakugan bij was dus ze zouden hem toch wel vinden. Hij rende naar de open plek. 'Als ze me dan toch vinden dan er maar voor zorgen dat ze me niet verassen' dacht Shai. De open plek was daar ideaal voor. Er stond een grote steen in het midden en er was meer dan genoeg ruimte om aanvallers aan te zien komen.

Op de open plek aangekomen floot hij twee keer op zijn vingers. Eerst een hoge en toen een lage toon. Een paar seconde later kwam er een valk over de boomtoppen aan scheren en landde op zijn schouder. Op hetzelfde moment kwam er een klein rood wezentje onder de bomen vandaan rennen. Het kefte vrolijk naar Shai en sprong tegen zijn benen op. 'Braaf Honoo' zei Shai. Hij pakte het kleine rode wezentje op, aaide het en gaf het aan de valk die op zijn schouder zat. 'Breng hem naar een veilige plek Soyo'. De valk kraste als antwoord en nadat Shai het vosje op zijn rug had gezet vloog hij snel weg. Honoo kefte nog verontwaardigd maar hielt zich toch stevig vast aan de veren van zijn grote vliegende vriend. Het zou tenslotte geen prettige ervaring zijn om van een valk te vallen die op zijn minst tien meter hoog vliegt. Zeker niet voor zo'n klein vosje als hij.

Nadat het duo over de boomtoppen was verdwenen keerde Shai zich naar het bos. Hij voelde dat de mensen nu nog maar een kleine kilometer van hem verwijdert waren. Het zou nu niet lang meer duren voordat ze bij hem kwamen. Hij schatte dat hij nog maar een kleine vijf minuten had voordat het zo ver was dus begon hij voorbereidingen te treffen. Hij ging met zijn rug tegen de grote steen aan zitten die midden op het weiland stond. Deze steen leek misschien op het eerste gezicht een normale steen maar als je wat dichter bij zou kijken zou je aan aantel vreemde dingen opmerken. Zo was de steen niet gewoon rond maar had hij de vorm van een waterdruppel. Dit was wel moeilijk de zien want na al die jaren was de vorm nog al veranderd en er waren hier en daar stukken afgebroken. Verscholen onder het mos stonden een aantal vreemde tekens op de steen. Zo op het eerste gezicht leken deze tekens op barsten die je in een oude steen zou verwachte maar daar waren het er te veel voor. In werkelijkheid was het een oude taal die vele honderden jaren geleden werd gebruikt. De enige die deze tekens konden lezen waren de mensen die de mysterieuze "Sage Mode" hadden geleerd. De tekens vertelden het verhaal van een eeuwenoud wezen dat in dit bos zou leven. Een wezen dat ooit mens was geweest maar door zijn lange leven in het bos was hij verenigd met de dieren en planten die er leven. Zo zelfs dat hij hun taal kon spreken en ze deden wat hij van hen vroeg. Hij was langzaam oud geworden en het leven in een bos begon hem zwaar te vallen maar hij was zo veel aan het bos gehecht geraakt dat hij het niet meer wou verlaten. Toen hij op een dag stierf is zijn geest daarom terug gekomen om het bos en al zijn bewoners te beschermen.

Shai kende dit verhaal wel. Hij leerde het als eerste kennen toen hij heel lang geleden een keer per ongeluk op de open plek was aangekomen. Hij wist toen nog niet wat het geheim van de steen was. Hij was langzaam dichterbij geslopen, nog stiller dan een kat. Toen hij er zeker van was dat er niemand anders was, was hij voorzichtig naar de steen toe gelopen en had hem aangeraakt. Dat was het moment dat Sei het eerst met hem gesproken had. Eerst was hij nogal geschrokken maar later was hij er aan gewend geraakt en vond hij het zelfs fijn dat Sei er was. Hij had heel erg veel van hem geleerd. Hij had hem zelfs verteld over alles wat er buiten het dos was want daar was Shai nog nooit geweest. Het enige wat Sei hem nog nooit over had verteld was zijn ouders. Hij had hen nooit gekend en elke kaar als hij Sei erover vroeg zweeg deze of begon hij over iets anders te praten.

"Misschien als ik...' dacht Shai maar zijn gedachtegang werd plotseling onderbroken toen er drie zwarte gedaantes de open plek op sprongen.

* * *

><p>"Heb je hem nu al gevonden" vroeg Mika geïrriteerd. Ze had er vandaag absoluut de pest in. Het was allemaal begonnen deze morgen toen ze wakker was geworden. Het was zo'n miezerige grijze dag waarop het de hele tijd zou regenen. Normale mensen zouden thuis gebleven zijn en lekker voor de open haard of de kachel zijn gaan zitten, een goed boek pakken en de rest van de dag de wereld negeren. Maar natuurlijk was Mika geen gewoon mens maar een getrainde ninja en daarom was ze 's ochtends toen ze opgestaan was naar het kantoor van de Hokage gegaan. Daar had ze haar gebruikelijke team ontmoet. Dat was dan gelukkig wel weer een meevaller want ze vond zelf dat ze in het leukste team van heel het dorp zat. Hun meester was Keiken en dat was een jonge ninja van rond de 24 jaar. In het begin had ze een tijdje gedacht dat ze verlieft op hem was maar nu hadden ze meer een broer zus relatie. Tenminste als ze niet op missies waren want dan was hij eigenlijk haar mentorleraar en meester en daar kon je dan niet al te vriendschappelijk mee gaan doen.

Haar teamgenoten waren Hana en Kassai. Hana's hele naam was Hyuga Hana en ze was een lid van de Hyuga clan. Dit betekende dat ze de Byakugan bezat. Ze was een beetje verlegen maar Hana kon het goed met haar vinden en ze waren dikke vrienden. Ze had zwart/blauw haar en witte ogen zonder pupillen.  
>Kassai had geen bloodline limit maar hij had erg veel chakra en was een erg goede ninja. Hij was meestal serieus maar je kon veel met hem lachen en hij was altijd wel in voor een grapje. Hij had halflang oranje bruin haar en bruin groene ogen. Ze wist dat Hana verliefd op hem was maar ze had het nooit durven vragen.<br>Mika zelf was van de senju clan en ze was de dochter van de Hokage (wat alles nog erger maakte). Ze was niet echt een goede ninja vond ze zelf maar als je het aan anderen had gevraagd hadden die gezegd dat ze nu al beter was dan de meeste die vijf jaar ouder waren dan zij. Ze was het best met genjutsu maar kon ook al aardig overweg met ninjutsu en alleen taijutsu (hand to hand combat) wou nog niet echt lukken. Net als Hana en Kassai was ze 15 jaar oud.  
>Zoals gezegd was ze dus op weg gegaan naar het kantoor van haar moeder. Daar aangekomen klopte ze op de deur en tot haar blije verrassing stond har team daar op haar te wachten. "He he, dat duurde een eeuwigheid" zuchtte Kassai. Ze wierp hem een boze blik toe en ging naast Hana staan.<p>

"Nu jullie ar allemaal zijn kunnen we beginnen" zei haar moeder. Ze pakten een paar papieren van haar bureau en begon te vertellen. "Een paar dagen geleden is er een groepje verkenners het Verboden woud gaan verkennen en zijn daar iets bijzonders tegen gekomen. Volgens hen was het een jongen van ongeveer 15 jaar die er uit zag alsof hij zijn hele leven al in het bos woonden. Jullie moeten moeten uitvinden wat hij daar doet en hem mee terug brengen, nog vragen?" Ze zij het met een uitdrukking die geen vragen dulden en daarom zei niemand ook iets. "Mooi, hier is een envelop met alle informatie die jullie nodig hebben. En nu ingerukt!" Ze verlieten de kamer en liepen richting het Verboden woud.


	2. Chapter 2

Het eerste gedeelte van de reis was goed gegaan. Tenminste, als je lopen in de stromende regen leuk vond. Mika vond dat in ieder geval niet en haar teamgenoten dachten er net zo over. Het enige voordeel was dat Mika genjutjsu op zichzelf gebruikte waardoor ze de regen niet voelde. De andere hadden dat gelukkig niet door want anders was Kassai waarschijnlijk heel erg boos gaan kijken en Keiken zou gezegd hebben dat het niet mocht omdat je er nodeloos chakra mee verspilde. Zelf dacht Mika daar heel anders over en ze had daarom ook geen zin in een preek.

Rond de middag was het gestopt met regenen en dat zorgde er voor dat iedereen in een wat beter hemeur kwam. Mika was naast Hana gaan lopen want ze had zin in een praatje. Normaal had het haar niet uit gemaakt met wie ze zou praten maar voor haar liepen de twee mannen over jutjus te praten en daar had ze nu echt geen zin in. Als ze alleen waren geweest was Mika nu begonnen over jongens want er uiteindelijk voor gezorgd zou hebben dat het gesprek op Kassai uitkwam. Maar ze waren niet alleen en dus begon Mika over de missie.

'Ik heb dus echt geen zin in die missie' klaagde ze tegen Hana. 'Waarom niet ?' was het antwoord. 'Nou omdat het er waarscheinelijk op uitdraait dat we een of andere halve wilde moeten vastbinden en mee naar huis moeten slepen.' 'Maar hoe weet je dat het een halve wilde is ?' vroeg Hana. 'Nou da's toch logies. Dat joch heeft z'n hele leven in het bos geleefd dus waar heeft hij kunnen leren praten ?' 'Daar zit wat in' beaamde Hana. 'Ik vraag me af waarom ze hier geen team van Genin voor genomen hebben ?' 'Waarschijnlijk omdat het Verboden woud zo gevaarlijk is' legda Hana uit. 'Waarschijnlijk, maar hoe kan het dat die jongen daar dan leeft ?' 'Tja, dat weet ik ook niet. Misschien is het wel helemaal geen mens maar iets wat er op lijkt' zei Hana duister. 'Als je nu probeert om mij bang te maken dat gaat dat niet lukken' zei Mika gepikeerd. Ze keek eens boos naar haar vriendin die daar alleen maar de slappe lach van kreeg. 'Hou eens op met dat gegniffel !' 'Sorry' grinnikte Hana terwijl ze in nog een lachbui uitbarste. Het zou waarschijnlijk uit de hand zijn gelopen als Keiken niet op dat moment had gewaarschguwd.

'He, letten jullie op ?' vroeg hij 'we zijn al bij de rand van het verboden woud. We zullen hier even rursten en wat eten. Daarna gaan we het verboden woud in !' Mika zuchtte en begon haar eten uit te pakken. Nadat ze dat gedaan had zocht ze een plekje uit om te zitten. Ze ging daarbij expres zo ver mogelijk van Hana af zitten. Normaal zou ze zo iets nooit gedaan hebben maar omdat ze een erg slecht humeur had deed ze dingen die ze anders niet gedaan zou hebben. Ze pakte haar eten en begon er op te kauwen terwijl ze wezenloos voor zich uit staarde. Dat duurde zo ongeveer vijf minuten toen Keiken op eens gealarmeerd op keek.

Het volgende moment was hij voorover gedoken waardoor hij op een haar na gemist werd door een grote grijze wolf die hem naar zijn keel had willen grijpen. Hana, Mika en Kassai sprongen op maar Keiken was al doorgerold en had daarbij een kunai in de onderbuik van de wolf gestoken. Deze jankte van de pijn en gromde zachtjes naar het gezelschap. 'Ruggen tegen elkaar, NU !' schreeuwde Keiken. Vlak nadat ze dat hadden gedaan sprongen er nog zes wolven uit het struikgewas en vormde een kring om de hen heen. Een wolf was opmerkelijk groter dan de rest en was waarschijnlijk de leider. Hij gromde een beetje en blafte toen een paar keer waarop de andere vijf wolven naar voren sprongen. Mika vroeg zich af of dieren ook onder een genjutsu gebracht konden worden maar kwam tot de conclusie dat dit waarscheinelijk niet het goede moment was om dat uit te proberen. In plaats van genjutsu gebruikte ze daarom maar ninjutsu. Ze sprong over een wolf heen en toen ze recht boven hem was leek het net alsof ze omlaag werd getrokken. Ze kwam met beide benen precies op de rug van het dier terecht en beukte hem op die manier de grond in. 'Lekker voor je' dacht ze bij zichzelf maar ze werd ruw onderbroken toen een tweede wolf haar in de schouder beet. Ze grimaste van de pijn en dreef toen haar knie in zijn onderbuik. De wolf liet hierdoor los en Hana maakte van deze gelegenheid gebruik door hem in zijn zij de raken met Juken. Het dier viel op de grond en bleef daar liggen. Mensen die Juken niet kende zouden denken dat er niets met het dier aan de hand was maar Mika wist dat zijn hele binnenkant nu helemaal door elkaar was gehussled. Ze keek om zich heen en zag dat de andere de overige wolven van kant gemaakt hadden en dat alleen de leider nog overeind stond. Hij gromde en sprong toen met een gigantische sprong op Keiken af maar hij werd halverwege vol geraakt door een vuurbal. Kassai liet zijn handen zakken en liep op het beest of om te cotroleren of het dood was. Hij legde zijn hand in de nek van het beest, voelde even en knikte toen naar Keiken.

'Mooi' zei deze en keerde zich toen naar Mika. 'Gaat het met je schouder ?' vroeg hij. 'Ja hoor, het is alleen een vleeswond.' 'Mooi' knikte Keiken en keek nog eens naar de schouder. 'Ik zal er een verband omheen doen, kun jij zolang het bloeden stoppen ?' 'Ja hoor' knikte Mika. Keiken pakte de verbanddoos en nadat hij de wond had ontsmet legde hij er een verband omheen.

Toen hij daarmee klaar was liep hij naar zijn gevallen rugzak en pakte hem op. Hij keerde zich om en zei 'Nu weten jullie waarom het Verboden woud zo gevaarlijk is. Ik hoop dat jullie nu wat beter opletten.' Zwijgend knikte de drie ninja's en pakten hun spullen. Daarna liepen ze achter keiken aan het woud in. Nadat ze een tijdje gelopen hadden waren ze gestopt om Hana naar de jongen te laten zoeken die ze moesten vinden. Dat duurde Mika te lang en daarom vroeg ze na een tijdje: 'heb je hem nu al gevonden?' En hiermee zijn we weer terug bij het begin

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry dat het zo lang duurde voordat ik het verhaal geupdate heb. Ik ga proberen om voortaan elke maand te updaten. Als dat niet lukt zeg dat dan. Ik kan er dan iets aan doen. Je mag ook zelf een karatkter verzinnen en dat aan mij geven. Ik ga dan proberen om het te verwerken in het verhaal.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

'Heb je hem nu al gevonden' vroeg Mika geïriteerd. 'Bijna… JA ! Hij staat op een open plek zo ongeveer vijf minuten hier vandaan. Er zijn ook nog twee dieren bij hem maar die gaan nu weg' raporteerde Hana. 'Goed' knikte Keiken' we gaan maar wees op je hoede.' Ze stonden op, rekte zich uit en begonnen te rennen. Eerst probeerde zo nog over de takken te renne zo als ze altijd deden maar het woud was bovenin zo dicht dat zelfs een vlieg moeite zou hebben om er door te komen. Ze waren dus gedwongen om op de grond te rennen wat voor Mika weer een aanleiding was om flink te mopperen. 'Rot missie, rot bomen, rot jochie' rot wo..' 'HOU JE MOND EN LET OP !' schreeuwde Keiken. Mika schrok op en keek geschrokken naar Keiken die boos terug keek. 'sorry' mompelde Mika en ze keek naar de grond. Keiken keek nog even boos naar haar en richte zich toen weer op de weg.

Toen ze hun doel nijna berijkt hadden gebaarde Keiken dat ze moesten stoppen. 'Ik denk dat het beter is als jullie zonder mij door gaan' zei hij. Kassai keek moelijk en vroeg 'waarom dan ?' 'Omdat de jongen waarschijnlijk bang word als we ik er bij ben. Ik denk dat hij wat sneller vertouwd is met kinderen van zijn eigen leeftijd. Kassai keek boos toen hij het woord kinderen hoorde maar knikte toch dat Keiken waarschijnlijk gelijk had. 'Oke, dit is het plan : als jullie hulp nodig hebben dan maken jullie contact door de headset die jullie bij je hebben (Mika en Kassai keken wat ongemakkelijk) maar als alles goed gaat zien wij elkaar weer bij de rand van het verboden woud, afgesproken ?' 'Afgesproken !' zeiden de drie in koor. 'Ingerukt dan' zei Keiken en de drie maakte zich uit de voeten. 'Zo, en dan nu wij' zei Keiken en op dat moment sprongen er een stuk of zeven wolven uit get struikgewas die stuk voor stuk groter waren dan Keiken zelf.

Mika, Kassai en Hana sprongen do openplek op waar Shai tegen de steen zat geleund. Ze knipperde even met hun ogen tegen het felle zonlicht (onder de bomen was het bijna donker geweest) en keken toen richting Shai die zijn ogen had geopend. Mika keek naar hem en was redelijk verbaasd. Ze had verwacht een verwilderd en vuil kind te zien dat had gegromd en hen had aangevallen. In plaats daarvan zat er een jongen voor haar met lang wit golvend haar dat was samengebonden in een staart en tot op de grond hing. Hij had onnatuurlijk blauwe ogen die bijna licht leken uit te stralen en hij was naakt op een doek rond zijn middel na. 'Wat doen we nu' vroeg ze aan Kassai. Deze haalde zijn schouders op, al net zo verbaast als zij. 'Denk je dat hij ons kan verstaan' vroeg Hana voorzichtig. 'Ja, dat kan ik' klonk Shai's stem. Hana, Mika and Kassai keken geschokt. 'Nou, dit is onverwacht' mompelde Kassai. Mika herstelde zich en vroeg 'wie ben je and wat doe je hier ?' 'Ik ben Shai en ik leef hier' kwam het antwoord. 'En wie zijn jullie en wat komen jullie hier doen ?' Het bleef even still en toen antwoorde Mika 'Ik ban Mika dat zijn Hana en Kassai. Wij hebben opdracht gegeven om je mee te nemen naar ons dorp.' 'En wat als ik dat niet wil' zei Shai uitdagend. Mika had er genoeg van. 'Dan nemen we je mee met geweld' zei ze en ze rende op hem af. Shai glimlachte en ontweek de eerste paar slagen en trappen. Mika nam afstand en Kassai nam haar plaats in. Die was dan wel beter in vechten maar Shai ontweek alles met gemak. Toen Kassai naar hem trapte dook hij er onder door en trapte zijn benen onder hem vandaan. Hij draaide zich om en kon nog net een klap van Hana ontwijken. Hij greep haar pols en wierp haar over zijn schouder. Ze stonden een paar ogenbliken oog in oog en toen begon het gevecht weer. Shai trapte Hana tegen haar schouder maar kreeg vervolgens een eleboog van Kassai in zijn ribben meteen gevolgd door een trap van Mika. Hij sprong naar achteren en veegde wat bloed van zijn lip. 'Niet slecht' grinnikte hij. 'Jij ook niet' zei Kassai terwijl Hana ondersteunde. 'Tijd om er een eind aan te maken' gromde Mika en ze sprong op Shai af alsof ze werd getrokken door een onzichbare draad. Ze probeerde zijn hoofd te raken maar hij ontweek het. Hierdoor raakte ze de grond en er vormde een krater door de kracht die achter de slag had gezeten. Shai floot tussen zijn tanden door en hij verzamelde chakra rond zijn armen en benen. Hij blokkeerde de volgende slagen van Mika en sloeg terug. Mika ontweek de slag en trapte hemm in zijn zij. Shai vloog over de open plek en raakte een boom en bleef daar bewusteloos liggen. 'Dat was dat' zei mika terwijl ze naar Hana en Kassai terug liepen. 'Laten we terug gaan naar de rand van het woud.' De terugtocht was ongemakkelijk omdat ze Hana en Shai moesten dragen maar ze bereikten uitaindelijk de radn van het woud. Daar troffen ze Keiken aan en nadat ze hem het verhaal hadden verteld gingen ze terug naar het dorp.


End file.
